


Feeling An Ache

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi isn't feeling well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling An Ache

Takumi looked down at his plate that still bore half of his late-night dinner and grimaced. "Keisuke-san, do you want any of this?"

Keisuke looked over from where he'd been blowing straw wrappers at Kenta and grinned as he picked up Takumi's plate. "You sure you're done?"

"Yeah. My stomach's a little upset." Takumi picked up his glass of water and took a long swallow.

Ryousuke looked up from the notebook he'd been jotting down information about the upcoming race in and frowned. "Do you think it was the food? Perhaps Keisuke shouldn't eat that after all."

Keisuke wrapped an arm protectively around the plate. "I'll be fine! My stomach is a steel gauntlet." Kenta stole one of the french fries on the plate and Keisuke glared at him.

Takumi shook his head. "It's been bothering me a little all day, but it's starting to get worse. I think I'll head home for the night."

Standing up, Ryousuke picked up the jacket he'd draped over the back of the chair and slid it on. "I'll take you home, then."

"I need to bring the car-" Takumi clutched at his stomach suddenly and bolted out of his chair and toward the restroom. He barely made it to the stall before he lost control and vomited while still standing. He sank to his knees by the side of the toilet and tried to breathe through the urge to throw up again.

With a wry grin, Ryousuke handed Takumi a wadded up section of toilet paper. "As I said, I'll take you home."

Takumi let one of his arms rest on the toilet seat and then let his head sag against his shoulder while he dabbed at his mouth. "I won't argue this time."

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Ryousuke hit a few buttons and held the phone up to his ear. Ryousuke cleared his throat after a moment. "Ah, hello, Fujiwara-san. This is Takahashi Ryousuke. I'm calling because your son is in the Family's restroom throwing up." There was a pause while Ryousuke's brows furrowed. "No, he wasn't drinking. I suspect it's a stomach virus since he claims to have been suffering symptoms of it all day." One eyebrow raised back up. "No, I'm not a doctor yet, though I am currently doing my residency to become one." Ryousuke's face finally relaxed. "Yes, sir. I'll have him there soon."

Takumi turned his head quickly so he could throw up again and grimaced at the taste in his mouth. "I bet he still wants me to do the tofu run in the morning."

"He said to take you to the hospital and he would do the delivery in the morning with the Impreza." Ryousuke smiled. "Would you rather I take you in my car or the 86? I suppose I should state outright that neither is an imposition to me. Keisuke could come out to get me."

Thinking about it for a moment between dry heaves, Takumi finally said, "The 86, then? I'd rather not throw up in your car."

Ryousuke helped Takumi to his feet. "I had planned to get a bag or two for you just in case."

Takumi nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

After rinsing his mouth out, Takumi walked slowly back out into the dining area and stopped at the table to grab his jacket and say a quick goodbye to the other members of Project D while Ryousuke asked a waitress for the bags.

When they got to the car, Takumi instinctively headed to the driver's side and unlocked it. Ryousuke cleared his throat behind him and Takumi shook his head, handed Ryousuke the keys, and walked to the other side with Ryousuke watching. Takumi pointed to the door. "Um, if you'll unlock my side? It has manual locks."

Ryousuke slid into the driver's seat and reached over to unlock Takumi's door. "It will be interesting to drive your car," he said as he put the key into the ignition and depressed the clutch and brake pedals. He handed the bags to Takumi, then turned the key so the engine roared to life. Lowering the emergency brake, Ryousuke eased off the brake pedal as he engaged the accelerator and took off.

Takumi watched Ryousuke's face as he drove and found it bringing a smile to his face to see Ryousuke be reactionary about _anything_ let alone the car Takumi had been delivering tofu in for years. Well, bringing a smile between feeling like his organs were being ripped out through his throat as he rid his stomach of the rest of its contents into the plastic bags nested within each other. "You're doing a good job," Takumi finally managed between heaves.

"I may have a vehicle with a rotary engine, but I should hope I'm able to drive most vehicles with ease. I admit that the lack of ABS does take a little getting used to, though. And driving this car makes me appreciate your handling of it even moreso." Ryousuke let his thumb stroke the steering wheel.

Takumi smiled and turned his head so that he could rest his forehead against the cool glass of the window. "Thanks for doing this, by the way."

Ryousuke glanced over quickly before looking back to the road. "It isn't a problem."

"I'm sure you'd do it for any of the guys." Takumi let his eyes close.

"Not likely." Ryousuke changed lanes seamlessly. "I think it's pretty obvious to everyone that I favor you."

"You do?"

"Maybe obvious was the wrong word choice." Ryousuke laughed; the sound low in his throat but warm. "I like you."

Takumi's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"I. Like. You."

Stopping to dry heave again, Takumi shook his head. "You know that's kind of crazy, right?"

Ryousuke stopped at a traffic light and stared at Takumi. "Why?"

"Because..." Takumi shrugged and grimaced as the bags on his lap shifted slightly. "I don't know. I'm kind of weird, or so people tell me."

"And I'm not?" Ryousuke eased the car forward as the light changed. "I can't explain it, really. I felt a connection with you after we raced the first time and it only seems to have gotten stronger."

"So, are you asking me on a date?" Takumi clutched the handles of the bags.

With a laugh, Ryousuke gestured toward Takumi. "You don't consider this a date already?"

With a grimace, Takumi laughed and ended up coughing. "I thought dates were supposed to be fun."

Ryousuke shook his head. "First dates are supposed to be horrible so that the second date seems wonderful enough in comparison as to invite a third."

As they pulled up in front of the hospital, the brightly lit signs drawing all of Takumi's attention for a moment, Takumi nodded. "Okay."

"Really?" Ryousuke pulled into a parking spot and pulled the emergency brake as he turned toward Takumi. "You aren't saying that just because I'm the leader of Project D, are you?"

With a shrug, Takumi let his hand rest of the door handle. "I'm saying it because I'm curious. Also, out of curiousity, what were you going to do if I didn't react well?"

Ryousuke shifted the car into first gear and turned off the engine. "Well, your father was the one who told me you might be receptive."

Takumi covered his face with one hand. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't do that. I might never have said anything otherwise." Ryousuke opened his door and took the keys from the ignition. "Come on. You've thrown up enough the you probably need some fluids."

Clutching his plastic bag, Takumi nodded and got out of the car, locking his door at the same time Ryousuke's locked her. "When is Keisuke coming to get you?"

"I told him I would call him."

"Are you going to call him now?"

Ryousuke shook his head. "No. We still have to get you checked in and looked over and then I would feel horribly if you grew bored. I'll stay until you kick me out."

"And if I never do?"

"Then I'll follow you home like a lost little puppy."

Takumi grinned as they walked slowly to the entrance. "I always wanted a puppy."


End file.
